LOTM: Heroes United S2 P9/Transcript
(Ian is seen a few hours later after Miranda's surgery as she's seen on the table asleep) Ian: *Sigh* Alright then. Should be awake any second now. (Miranda begins to wake up) Miranda: *moans*..... Ian: Hey there. How are you feeling? (Miranda slowly opens her eyes) Miranda:... My... My eye... Ian: Is fixed. Miranda: Huh? (Ian hands Miranda a mirror) Ian: Take a look. (Miranda looks in the mirror. She now sees her eye is now colored and she can see out of it) Miranda: I... I can see. Ian: Yeah you can. Miranda: You... You really did it. You fixed it. Ian: I told you I would. (Miranda stands up and smiles with joy) Miranda: It's....It's perfect! Ian: I'm glad you think so. Miranda: Thank you! Thank you so much! Ian: Hey, no problem. Miranda: So... If this is a robot eye, where's my old one? (Ian holds up a jar with Miranda's eye floating inside) Ian: Right here. (Miranda takes the jar) Miranda:... You mind if I hold on to it? Ian: Hm? Why? Miranda: I want to keep this as a reminder. Ian: A reminder? Miranda: Of what my mistakes lead me to lose. So I know not to repeat them Ian: Well, alright then. Miranda: Thanks. Ian: No prob. Now there are a couple of things you'll need to know regarding that new eye of yours. Miranda: *Smiles* I'm all ears doctor. Ian: It's robotic, so it's gonna come with a few advantages. By closing your other eye, you'll gain access to the robotic eye's HUD which can give you access to an opponent's data such as vital points, information about potential weakness and other stuff like that. It also has night vision capability. Miranda: Hmmmm…. (Miranda closes her normal eye and suddenly various info regarding Ian pops up) Miranda: Whoa! (Miranda is seen scanning Ian's vitals as well as seeing highlighted areas showing off his vital organs) Ian: Impressive right? Miranda: I'll say. Man its a good thing the Federation doesn't have this technology. Just think of the assassin's they could have with this. Ian: That's... A scary thought. Miranda: Well I don't think you'll have to worry about it. I doubt they've got that much good tech. Ian: Yeah... (Miranda looks around with the new eye) Miranda: Well thanks for the eye Ian! Ian: No prob Miranda! (Miranda looks around at Ian) Ian: What? Miranda: I uhh, I don't know how to thank you properly. Ian: Oh. Well a hug will do. Miranda: O-Okay then, (Miranda and Ian both hug before she lets go) Miranda: Well, I'm gonna go upstairs now. Ian: You do that. I'll be down here working. Miranda: Okay. Ian: Oh, while you're up there, tell Ruby to go into the kitchen and get this bowl of soup I have in there so she can take it to Blake's mom. Please? Miranda: Right. Ruby. Um.... Ian: She's the girl with black and red hair. Also she's got silver eyes. Miranda: Got it. (Miranda heads upstairs as Ian stays behind. It then cuts to her arriving in the living room) Miranda: Hey guys. Alex: Hey Miranda! Erin: How's the eye? Miranda: It's great so far guys. Jordan: That's good. Kyle: Glad to see you're doing fine. Miranda: Thanks. Oh uhhh, Ruby right? Ruby: Hmm? Oh yeah I'm' Ruby. Miranda: Right. Ian said he wanted you to bring Blake's mom her soup. Ruby: He did? Miranda: Yeah. He said it's in the kitchen. Ruby: Alright. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts